Love, trust and more love
by Ringleader Akefia
Summary: Akefia s fallen head over heels in love with someone, but who is the mystery person. Heavy yaoi boy x boy in later chapters. Characters are all OOC and Alex is my OC. Sorry if you are dissapointed with my version of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary – Short fic about the relationship between Ringleader Akefia and the mystery boy who will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Circus (The Nightmare Circus). It is owned by Kitsune Kittis on DeviantArt. Seriously, it is her brilliant work, not mine.**

…

**Love, trust and more love.**

I awoke with a heavy weight on my back. I tried to turn, but all I got was a lot of short, spiky silvery hair. Akefia was definitely the owner of said hair. After all, you don`t get many tanned, silver heads in these parts of England.

You see, Akefia is the circus ringleader. The Nightmare Circus`s ringleader to be exact. He values the cirque before his own life and that's saying something.

Akefia Finch is my boyfriend (though I hate the fluffiness of the term). He confessed one and a half days after he beat me up when I fell from the metal stabilisers high in the main circus tent. It was hatred at first sight, but with my reputation for making people think that they can own me, that hatred grew to lust and upfront pevertedness. He was like that to all the crew members, but for some reason, especially to me. He had a thing for me. And then yesterday he literally asked me to sit down and he then told me he had fallen head over heels in love with me.

I mean, I was shocked at first, but then I had to confess I loved him too because I did and that was what really mattered. We both loved each other and that is the best thing about our relationship.

Love.

Trust.

And more love.

…

**This is my second fic about Akefia and the rest of the circus`s crew members. If you want to know more about The Nightmare Circus, then go to DeviantArt and look up Kitsune Kittis. Thank-you for reading and remember to review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary – All is told! Well, not all, but most things, like the mystery boy Akefia is having a relationship with.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Circus (The Nightmare Circus). It is owned by Kitsune Kittis on DeviantArt. Seriously, it is her brilliant work, not mine.**

…

**Love, trust and more love**

**Chapter 2**

"_**I mean, I was shocked at first, but then I had to confess I loved him too because I did and that was what really mattered. We both loved each other and that is the best thing about our relationship.**_

_**Love.**_

_**Trust.**_

_**And more love."**_

_`Flashback`_

"This circus is absolutely amazing" he thought as he crouched low, on the thin, metal stabiliser. Alex had been there most of the day, watching The Nightmare Circus crew send off the last of their audience members with a cheery grin. "Time to go eat" he quietly said aloud to himself. Alex stood up on the beam, revealing he had neither shoes nor any socks. He turned slowly to clamber back down the conveniently placed net rigging. Yet, as he turned, he sensed another presence behind him. But who`d be stupid or brave enough to follow him up there.

Before Alex, stood The King of Beasts. Mariku was a 6ft half lion, half human. He had a startling mane of sandy coloured hair, which complemented his dark purple eyes and slightly tanned skin. He had retractable claws on both his hands and feet. His canines, slightly enlarged, were as sharp as said claws and they emphasized a powerful jaw that could separate a man from his arm in seconds. This all added to the effect of a seriously strong person, be him human or not.

Said strong person was slowly approaching Alex, with a strong sense of awareness. He then did what Alex did not expect him to do. The large feline launched himself at Alex, which caused him to slip of the stabiliser, tumble to the ground, which in turn crushed his shoulder blade and ribs with such a force that it broke it in two separate places.

Alex then slipped into a bout of unconsciousness, which was quickly shortened by a nasty kick that was placed into Alex's now severely bruised ribs. Alex woke to find a black boot had been placed on his chest. He looked up into the cold, grey eyes of Akefia, the circus`s Ringleader.

Alex looked around and saw the other circus members crowded around him. He growled quietly, which earned him an even scarier look than the one Akefia had been modelling before.

"Could you get off me," Alex asked, before quickly adding, "Please?"

"Why should I?" was the answer he got back. Akefia then comically snapped his fingers whilst calling to Bakura, The Knifethrower. Bakura raised his hand ever so slightly, revealing a small, black cylinder with an even smaller button on top.

Bakura pressed the button lightly. Alex was unconscious in less than 10 seconds.

…

**Second chapters are hard work. All will be revealed in the forthcoming chapters so keep reading and keep writing your reviews. No flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary – What will happen to Alex? Read on and find out. This chapter contains Major Boy x Boy Yaoi. Don`t like, don`t read.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Circus (The Nightmare Circus). It is owned by Kitsune Kittis on DeviantArt. Seriously, it is her brilliant work, not mine.**

…

**Love, trust and more love**

**Chapter 3**

" "_**Why should I?" was the answer he got back. Akefia then comically snapped his fingers whilst calling to Bakura, The Knifethrower. Bakura raised his hand ever so slightly, revealing a small, black cylinder with an even smaller button on top.**_

_**Bakura pressed the button lightly. Alex was unconscious in less than 10 seconds."**_

When Alex next awoke, he sensed he was in an unfamiliar room, and he was not alone. Alex tried to turn around to face his capturer, but couldn`t as his hands were tied tightly behind his back. It was then he realised that his shirt and jeans had been removed. "Great, so I`m half-naked with a random person, in a random, unfamiliar place with my hands tied behind my back. Could this day get any worse?" he thought. He also realised that there was no pain in his shoulder blade or his ribs where he had been kicked.

"What, not even going to try to escape?" a voice whispered to him.

"The Ringleader? That fucking bastard." Alex thought. He ever so slightly shivered as delicate fingers traced a few of the many scars that decorated his back.

"Ahhh, don`t do that." Alex moaned softly, "Please don`t do that."

"Why should I?" Akefia asked, "Give me a good reason and maybe I`ll stop." Alex couldn`t think of a good enough reason so he stayed silent.

Akefia`s fingers moved ever so slowly down to Alex`s lower back. Alex shifted uncomfortably. "What`s the matter? Can`t you relax?" Alex didn`t say anything. "Then I`ll just have to make you relax."

Akefia slowly moved closer to Alex, who tried to shuffle further away. Akefia pulled Alex onto his lap and started ever so slightly tugging on the waistband of Alex`s boxer shorts. All the while Alex was pleading to The Ringleader to not do this. "Please don`t. Just leave me alone. Aggggg, why can`t you just fuck off?"

Akefia just smirked and moved his hands even lower than before. He slipped his fingers underneath the fabric and stroked Alex slowly. Alex tried not to groan in pleasure as the fingers closed around his now hard shaft.

"Exited?" asked Akefia, clearly amused. "Shut up." was his reply. Akefia grinned, for a second before tugging of the boxer`s. Alex moaned quietly as cold air hit his very aroused skin. Akefia got rid of his own clothes before continuing to run his hands all over the young boy`s bare skin.

"Let`s make this more interesting, shall we?" was all Alex heard before his hair was grabbed and he was twisted around. Akefia pushed Alex down towards his own manhood. Alex refused to open his mouth.

"You will do it otherwise the rest of your life will be pure torture." Akefia threatened. Alex considered his extremely limited options and reluctantly opened his mouth. It was now Akefia`s turn to groan. All he felt was pleasure as he held Alex`s head steady.

Akefia pulled Alex`s head back and whispered "Good boy." Alex growled in annoyance as he was once again turned around.

Akefia pulled a small bottle out of nowhere and lubricated his fingers. He pressed one into Alex, who hissed in pain and yelped when he felt the second one. Akefia began to scissor his fingers to stretch Alex. A third and a fourth were added, before they were removed.

"Ready?" Akefia asked. "Fuck off you bastard." Akefia laughed before sliding himself in. He began a pace which steadily increased. Both Alex and Akefia moaned in pleasure as they neared their peak. They both reached the edge at the same time before reaching that amazing place called ecstasy.

Akefia pulled out and brought Alex close. "Is Akefia hugging me even though he just raped me?" Alex thought.

"Just sleep, little one. We`ll talk tomorrow."

And Alex fell into the deep and peaceful realm of sleep.

…

**Was it okay or did I go too far. Yes, this was major yaoi (boy x boy) and there was a warning at the beginning.**

**Please remember to review and no flames please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary – Alex`s life just gets worse and worse, doesn`t it? What will happen now? This chapter contains Alex abuse and mild swearing. Don`t like, don`t read!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Circus (The Nightmare Circus). It is owned by Kitsune Kittis on DeviantArt. Seriously, it is her brilliant work, not mine.**

…

**Love, trust and more love**

**Chapter 4**

"_**Just sleep, little one. We`ll talk tomorrow."**_

_**And Alex fell into the deep and peaceful realm of sleep.**_

Akefia`s Perspective

"He`s beautiful," I think, as I pull him close into a hug before he settles into a deep sleep, "And he`s mine."

I don`t regret raping him, because I only did it to see how he would react and I marked him as my own, otherwise Bakura and Marik would be all over him. I didn`t want those two to touch what`s mine, but now he`s just going to hate me. As if I care what he thinks, he`s just another random kid off the street who took an interest in my circus.

He shifts in his sleep, as though he is uncomfortable. He groans pitifully, as if he is in severe pain. He must be having a nightmare. And a bad one at that.

"I don`t want him to be any more moody than he already is, but I also don`t want him to end up crying on my shoulder." I decided to wake him up. I shake him a bit, but he shows no sign of waking, so I shake him a lot and he does wake up, of course he also jumps to the side in fright, which ended with him, sitting on the floor, looking quite dazed, but with an underlining of anger directed at me.

Normal Perspective

"What the hell, Akefia? Why am I on the floor?" Alex asks the smirking Ringleader, "Don`t just sit there and laugh at me! Why am I on the floor?"

"Because you jumped off the bed." Akefia stated with an even more annoying grin.

"What the fuck would I do that for?" asked Alex, getting increasingly pissed off every time Akefia smirked at him in an annoying fashion.

"Because you were having a nightmare, and I decided to wake you up instead of having a whingeing, moaning 14 year old around my circus, who spies on people and insists on wearing no shoes or socks at any time of the day!" The Ringleader replied with a quiet laugh.

"Agggggg, why can`t you just shut up and piss off instead of molesting me, raping me and laughing in my face when I clearly don`t find it very funny."

Akefia just took one long look at Alex`s face with its seriously angry frown and dagger eyes and burst out laughing. He stood up, pulled some clothes on and walked out of the door.

Alex heard him lock it from the outside.

"Might as well get some sleep if he`s not here." Alex thought, whilst letting out a long sigh.

He crawled over to the bed and pulled himself up onto it. He lay down in the mess of feathers and blood, and closed his eyes.

Wait.

Feathers and blood?

Alex`s eyes shot open and he sat up. Looking around he saw blood speckled feathers and small puddles of the sticky red liquid. He looked down at himself and saw that he too was covered in blood.

"When Akefia gets back, he is so dead." Was his last thoughts before he collapsed from exhaustion back into the dark, red, feather covered mattress.

…

**How was this chapter? I think this story is coming along nicely. It will have lots more chapters with lots more character interaction, so just be nice, review and wait patiently for the next update.**

**Review please, no flames.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary –This chapter contains more Alex abuse and mild swearing. This chapter also contains more major yaoi. Don`t like, don`t read!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Circus (The Nightmare Circus). It is owned by Kitsune Kittis on DeviantArt. Seriously, it is her brilliant work, not mine.**

…

**Love, trust and more love**

**Chapter 5**

"_**Alex`s eyes shot open and he sat up. Looking around he saw blood speckled feathers and small puddles of the sticky red liquid. He looked down at himself and saw that he too was covered in blood.**_

"_**When Akefia gets back, he is so dead." Were his last thoughts before he collapsed from exhaustion back into the dark, red, feather covered mattress."**_

Normal perspective

Akefia headed towards the circus`s kitchen/lounge, where the rest of the crew should be hanging. Ryou, the clown, in particular, as this was who the Ringleader needed to talk to.

Akefia walked through the open door and was instantly met with the delightful smells of bacon, eggs and Akefia`s favourite, black coffee.

Bakura and Marik were not present. Ryou and Malik were.

Akefia walked towards the kitchen part of the room and grabbed his cup of black coffee, whilst massaging his temple to try and persuade no headaches to occur. As if on que, Marik and Bakura chased each other happily into the lounge. Well, Marik, happily, whilst Bakura looked as if he were going to skin the large feline to the bone using only his fingernails.

They both collided to a halt in front of their boss, who looked as if he were going to skin them both, with his fingernails, stake their skulls, use their skins to make a lovely throw and burn whatever is left of them. So they shut up, apologised and went to get their breakfast.

"So, um, boss? What are you going to do about the guy who was spying on us yesterday?" Asked Malik.

Akefia groaned quietly, before replying, "He`s asleep in my room and I haven`t decided yet, but anyway, Ryou, I need a favour. Could you possibly give him a check-up today?"

"Oh, okay. Um, I can do it now, if you want?" Ryou said, whilst looking up at his boss`s cold grey eyes.

"Yeah, that's fine. Let me just finish my coffee." And he downed the rest of the black liquid in his cup. He started to walk to the door and Ryou got up and followed him.

After reaching the locked door, Akefia pulled out the key, unlocked the door and walked inside. Ryou followed him, slowly.

Alex was lying in the middle of the bed, naked, covered in blood and feathers, with the sheets on the other side of the room. Akefia walked over to the bed and literally, shoved the boy off of it.

Alex`s Perspective

Once again, I found myself on the floor, still covered in the red sticky substance that was my own blood. I looked up and saw The Ringleader, and his albino looking clown peering at me. Akefia, with a grin, and Ryou, with fear in his doe eyes.

Ryou`s Perspective

Oh my god, there's blood everywhere. Poor guy, having to deal with Akefia like this. Mind you, he doesn`t look half as bothered by the blood, as he is angry. He`s naked and he looks pissed off. I have to treat this very angry looking person, who turned up out of nowhere yesterday. Lucky me.

Normal Perspective

"Fuck you Akefia. I told you to not wake me up this way." Alex shouted, whilst climbing back onto the bed.

"Well maybe I wouldn`t have to wake you up by shoving you off the bed if there was another way to wake you up! You`re a really heavy sleeper you know." Akefia shouts.

"Then maybe you shouldn`t wake me up. Maybe you should just let me sleep until I naturally wake up!"

"Uh, guys?" Ryou buts in, timidly.

Akefia immediately stops looking angrily at Alex and walks over to Ryou.

"Could you just give him a check-up please Ryou?" Akefia asks.

"Of course Akefia." Ryou replies relieved, that Akefia doesn`t look like he`s going anywhere any time soon. Ryou did not want to be left alone in the same room as a psychopathic person who could probably kill him quite easily.

Ryou walked over to the bed and sat down in a spot not covered in blood. Alex was watching him warily.

"So, what`s your name then?" Ryou asked.

"It`s Alex."

"How old are you?"

"14."

Ryou had brought his medical bag with him and he opened it and pulled out a stethoscope. "Can I listen to your heart for a second?" Ryou questioned.

"Sure, why not." Alex replied.

Ryou placed the cold metal to Alex`s chest and listened. He moved it a little to the left and listened. A little to the right. Nothing, where was the heartbeat?

"It`s on the other side." Alex told Ryou when he looked confused at the silence from his chest.

Ryou looked disbelievingly at him, but put the metal on the other side anyway. Amazingly there was a heartbeat, and a strong one at that. Akefia looked at Ryou questioningly. Ryou nodded and Akefia spoke,

"Thanks for that Ryou. You can go finish your breakfast now."

Ryou nodded a good bye at Alex and left quietly. Akefia shut the door after him and then locked it again. He turned to face Alex, who was still staring angrily at him. Akefia walked over to him and sat down in the same space Ryou had occupied.

"Jeese, you really are covered in blood and feathers, aren`t you?"

Alex didn`t reply, he only increased the amount of anger that was directed at Akefia. Akefia just rolled his eyes before grabbing the boy in front of him and swinging him over his shoulder. Akefia got up and walked towards the other door that was in the room. Akefia pushed it open with his foot and walked in. It was a luxurious bathroom with a bath and a shower. Akefia ignored the bath as it was too easy to escape from there and there wasn`t really enough room for two people to sit in.

By this time, Alex had started to yell quite loudly and at the same time, trying to wriggle out of Akefia`s grasp. "Akefia let go of me. Fuck off. Leave me alone you bastard!"

Akefia reached the shower and shoved Alex inside. He got rid of his own clothes and stepped inside as well. Akefia reached behind Alex to turn on the water. Around their feet the water turned red.

Alex was pouting now as the only escape out of the shower was blocked by Akefia. Said Ringleader was currently grinning at Alex, looking almost triumphant. Alex was right where Akefia wanted him to be.

The silence was annoying Alex tremendously and he turned sideways to lean on the wall of the shower, only to be pulled into Akefia`s arms once again. Akefia`s hands travelled over Alex`s chest. One went to his waist and wrapped itself around, whilst the other went to one of Alex`s nipples. Akefia pinched it hard, Alex cried out in pain. Then the pain was replaced by unwanted pleasure as the hand that was around Alex`s waist moved down to grip Alex forcefully.

Akefia pushed Alex up against the wall of the shower and inserted two fingers and then the other two, which caused Alex to almost go blind with the sudden pain. Akefia scissored the four fingers rapidly before pulling them out and pushing his erection in. Alex screamed as even more pain assaulted his nervous system. He was getting hard himself as the hurt edged away into pleasure.

Both males once again groaned as the pleasure increased. Akefia was moving at a steady pace and was increasing that pace quite quickly. At the same time he was pumping Alex at that same pace. They both went over whilst moaning out each other's names.

"Akefia."

"Alex."

They both sat in the downpour of water that was a shower. Akefia was holding onto Alex as if he would be taken away by someone else if he let go. They stayed like that for 3 minutes in the shower both naked and wet.

Finally, Akefia reached up and turned the water off. He stood and pulled Alex up with him. They both stepped out of the shower, neither saying anything. Akefia grabbed two towels off of the towel rail and threw one to Alex. He wasn`t paying attention and got hit by said towel, and lost his balance.

He landed on his sore ass and he cried out in pain. Akefia just stood there and laughed. Alex got up slowly and walked towards Akefia. Akefia took no notice as he was laughing too much. Alex stood in front of Akefia and waited. He got onto his tiptoes. He kissed Akefia forcefully whilst clenching his fists together.

Akefia opened his eyes in shock and looked down at Alex, who was still kissing him. Akefia started to pull away, but found himself kissing Alex back. Alex, pleased with his results, pulled away, grinning.

"What was that for?" Akefia asked, "I thought you wouldn`t like me because I raped you."

"Yesterday I absolutely hated you, but now, I`m beginning to see reason. I kissed you to say thank you for," Alex hesitated, "the pleasure."

Akefia smiled and took Alex`s hand. He led him, still dripping wet, back into the bedroom and pulled him into a hug. They both sat down on the bed in each other`s arms. They stayed like that for a long time, until Akefia whispered to Alex,

"I have a confession, yesterday I raped you, but I did that to mark you as mine, I saw you as mine. I didn`t want Bakura or Marik to get you, so I locked you in here. After that I realised I had completely fallen in love with you and I'm sorry if I hurt you and I know I did. But, I absolutely love you with all my heart."

Alex looked at Akefia, shock was written all over his face. And then he lay back down on Akefia`s chest and said,

"I love you too."

And they both drifted off into the realm of sweet dreams.

…

**That was my longest chapter ever. Review and no flames please.**

**(This actually made my throat go dry when I imagined it.)**


End file.
